mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Ferra
Ferra & Torr are characters in the ''Mortal Kombat'' fighting game series. Ferra & Torr made their debut in'' Mortal Kombat X, serving Kotal Kahn and his empire as his personal body guards. Appearance Ferra is a small warrior with clawed gauntlets on both of her hands. She sits atop the large brute, Torr, who wears a frayed piece of cloth tied to his face bound by ropes, a single hole in the cloth exposing one of his red eyes. Both wear spiked armor, including shoulder and leg plates, while Ferra wears various leather straps bound around her body and Torr uses ropes to hold his armor and clothes in place. Ferra wears some type of ankle pads on her feet while Torr wears sandals. Combat Characteristics Powers & Abilities Torr's sheer size gives him superhuman strength and durability, easily allowing him to overpower his opponents, while Ferra's smaller frame gives her nimble speed and her bladed gauntlets give her a deadly cut. The duo work well together with Ferra ordering Torr and Torr even using Ferra in conjunction with his charging attacks, adding extra damage. Ferra can also hurt Torr with her claws to enrage him, giving his attacks a stronger edge. However sometimes, the pair doesn't work together with Torr doing the fighting, while Ferra cheers on in the sideline, out of harm's way. This doesn't mean that Torr is any less dangerous though, as he is somewhat enhanced with more brutish moves in place of Ferra, allowing Torr to become more aggressive in combat with the addition of moves that he wouldn't be able to do with Ferra. Signature moves *'Bowl Girl:' Torr tosses Ferra across the ground, knocking the opponent off their feet. Ferra destroys any ground based projectiles she comes in contact with. (''MKX) **The enhanced version is called Little One Slide which will launch the opponent in the air to the opposite side of Torr allowing for a juggle. *'Ferra Toss:' Torr throws Ferra at a high angle and she spins and slashes their enemy across the face. Ferra will destroy any incoming projectile while she spins forward. Ferra can be thrown at different distances, called Close/Far Ferra Toss, respectively. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Ferra Throw, which will bounce the opponent off the ground for a juggle when Ferra makes contacts. Ferra can be thrown at different distances called Close/Far Ferra Throw, respectively. *'Tuck 'n' Charge:' Torr smacks his opponent with Ferra, then tucks her under his arm and charges into them. (MKX) **The attack can be enhanced after Torr tramples the opponent to have Ferra stab the opponent in the face while they are on the ground, dealing more damage. ***The enhanced version is called Tuck 'n' Trample and does more damage. ****Either version can be enhanced the second time to have Ferra stab the opponent, so long as the attack connects. *'Deep Stab:' Torr grabs the opponent, allowing Ferra to stab them in the abdomen with her claw before tossing them aside. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Grab 'n' Stab, has armor and has Ferra stab them several more times. The enhanced version also allows Torr to throw the opponent in the other direction. When enhanced, the attack will connect on standing opponents during a combo. *'Pain And Gain:' Ferra stabs Torr with her claws, making Torr bleed profusely from his arms, and causing Torr to lose 5% of his health in exchange for a temporary damage buff. This buff can be stacked up to three times. Torr is also armored while Ferra is stabbing him. The attack can also be dash-canceled. The damage bonus is still applied when dash-canceled, however, Torr will no longer be armored. Torr will always lose 5% health upon every use of this attack, even when dash-canceled. If the attack is not used after a certain amount of time or the player fails to reapply the attack, Torr will lose the damage buff. While the buff is active, Torr bleeds profusely from his shoulders that drip down his arms and off his hands. (MKX - Ruthless Variation) **When the attack is dash-canceled, Ferra will fall off Torr's back, disabling the uses of specials or combos in which Torr uses Ferra to assist him until she climbs back on his back. This does not effect his Throw. ***The damage bonus and number of hits of armor are based on the number of times the attack is used in quick session: ****First use - 1 hit of armor, 20% damage increase. ****Second use - 2 hits of armor, 44% damage increase. ****Three or more uses - 3 hits of armor, about 73% damage increase. *'Little Kutter:' Torr grabs the opponent and turns them around while Ferra jumps down in front of them and proceeds to stab them in the abdomen with her claws before Torr tosses them in the air and Ferra follows up with an uppercut. This replaces Deep Stab for the Vicious variation and takes much longer to activate. (MKX - Vicious Variation) **The enhanced version is called Gut Ripper, which activates faster, does more damage and has armor on startup. When enhanced, the attack will connect on standing opponents during a combo. *'Boss Toss:' Torr tosses Ferra at their opponent and she stabs their chest several times before kicking off of them and back onto Torr's back. While Ferra is in the air, she destroys any incoming projectiles. The attack also re-stands the opponent until Ferra kicks them away. (MKX - Vicious Variation) **The enhanced version is called Boss Launch, dealing increased damage and retains the same properties as the original. *'Torr Charge:' Torr charges into his opponent. Unlike Tuck 'n' Charge, the attack has one hit of armor on startup while Torr's arms are outstretched before charging, though the timing is very short. Additionally, Torr can either destroy or be unaffected by incoming projectiles while his arms are outstretched, however like the armor bonus, the window is extremely short. This replaces Tuck 'n' Charge for the Lackey variation. (MKX - Lackey Variation) **The attack can be enhanced as soon as Torr makes contact with the opponent, where he effortlessly flings them to the opposite side of the arena, full-screen distance for increased damage. ***The enhanced version is called Charge 'n' Smash and does more damage. ****Either version can be enhanced a second time to have Torr fling the opponent away, so long as the move connects. *'Back Breaker:' Torr grabs his opponent and bear hugs them before throwing them away. This replaces Deep Stab for the Lackey variation. (MKX - Lackey Variation) **The enhanced version is called Colossal Crush, has armor and Torr slams the opponent into the ground before tossing them across the arena. When enhanced, the attack will connect on standing opponents during a combo. *'Boulder Roll:' Torr curls into a ball and rolls into his opponent's legs, knocking them over. (MKX - Lackey Variation) **The enhanced version is called Double Boulder Roll and adds a second roll for increased damage and armor. *'Torr Up:' Torr performs a rising uppercut, punching his opponent into the air and away from Torr. (MKX - Lackey Variation) **The enhanced version is called Torr Smash and adds an overhead smash that bounces the opponent, allowing for a juggle. The opponent is not knocked away due to the juggle effect. * X-Ray Move - Bone Crusher: Torr bounces the opponent with a hammerfist and then slams their head into the ground, crushing their skull. He then raises them in front of him and uppercuts them in the stomach, shattering their ribs and launching them upwards. Torr then ducks as Ferra runs up his back and hurls herself at the opponent, stabbing her claws into their eyes. (MKX) Other Moves *'Throw:' Torr grabs his opponent and then ducks, allowing Ferra to tackle into them with her claws, knocking them over as she backflips off them and back onto Torr. (MKX) *'Throw:' Torr hammers the opponent into the ground with his massive fist, taunting them with a roar. Torr will also use this throw if Ferra is not on his back. (MKX - Lackey Variation) *'Kaber Toss:' Torr uses both hands to toss the opponent to the opposite side of him for continued combos. (MKX) Fatalities * Better Than One: 'Torr lifts the opponent by their arms. Ferra stands on his shoulder and impales the opponent's forehead with her claws. She then flips over him/her, and slides down their body, slowly and painfully cutting them in half, and Torr tosses their bisected body on the ground. ''(MKX) * '''Play Time: Torr hurls Ferra into the opponent's stomach, leaving a gaping hole. Ferra sticks out her arms sideways, and Torr blunders forward to grab her and violently pulls her out, cutting the victim horizontally in half. The victim's torso falls backwards off the legs, which fall on top of it. (MKX) Brutalities *'Trample:' Torr performs either a Tuck 'n' Charge or a Torr Charge, causing the opponent to explode on impact when Torr collides with them. (MKX) **Must run a number of times during the match. **A button must be held. *'Play Thing:' Torr performs a Kaber Toss, only this time, the opponent is launched upward off screen, only for them to fall back to the arena headfirst, causing their head to explode on impact with the ground. (MKX) **A number of hits must be performed before landing Kaber Toss, otherwise the brutality will not be performed. *'Stabby Stab:' Torr performs a''' Grab 'n' Stab''' with Ferra ripping off the opponent's head with the final stab. (MKX - Ruthless Variation) **Requires Pain And Gain. *'Twisted:' Torr performs a Little Kutter, only this time when he throws the opponent in the air, Ferra bisects them in half at the waist. (MKX - Vicious Variation) **Requires buttons to be pressed. **Requires an arena interactable to be used. *'Steam Roller:' Torr performs a Double Boulder Roll, flattening the opponent in a comedic fashion. (MKX - Lackey Variation) **Must connect a number of Boulder Rolls. *'Step On Down:' Torr performs his Step Aside combo, crushing the opponent's head under the weight of his foot. (MKX - Lackey Variation) *'Secret Boss Toss Brutality:' Torr performs a Boss Toss, only this time Ferra will bisect the opponent in half at the waist with her final kick. (MKXL - Vicious Variation - Secret) **A button must be held. Quotes Mortal Kombat X *''"Ha-vi-ta-ma! O-tay-ga! Let's play, Torr!"'' *''"You here make trouble, skinny? Trouble make you!"'' *''"They quiet. Sneaky."'' *"Squeeze, squeeze, Torr!" *"Stop and smash Torr!"' *"Trickery! Deceit!" *"We see you." Trivia *When Cassie first sees them, she asks. "You couldn't just ask for a pony like every other girl?" This is a reference to how Ferra is voiced by Tara Strong who also voices Twilight Sparkle the main protagonist of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *In reference to Ferra and Torr, Ermac's will occasionally say "We are many, you are but two" in-game. This is a variation of Ermac's iconic quote from ''Mortal Kombat'', as well as ''Mortal Kombat X''. **In addition, when fighting Ferra/Torr, Erron Black may say "You two deserve each other." *Ferra and Torr are the second pair of characters to take up one roster slot. The first being Noob and Smoke. *Ferra and Torr are one of only three characters to have different throws in a single game. The other two are Johnny Cage and Jason Voorhees. **Ferra/Torr and Jason are the only two characters whose throws are altered by variation, where as Johnny can perform either of his throws in any variation if he has 5% health or in the Fisticuffs variation with the Fist Bump bonus active. ***If Ferra is not on Torr's back or he is in the Lackey variation, his throws will be altered while Jason's throws differ based on his variations, this being between his Slasher variation which utilizes his machete and his other variations to which he pummels his opponents. *With the exception of Corrupted Shinnok, Ferra and Torr have the most damaging X-Ray attack in MKX, dealing 37% damage. *They are the only new characters that were introduced in Mortal Kombat X to be absent from the mobile game. *Similar to Kotal Kahn and his damage bonuses, Ferra/Torr's Pain And Gain damage bonus can stack as well, but unlike Kotal Kahn, it is a single ability. **It is also the only damage bonus in the game that grants armor when used. ***It is also the only damage bonus that can be dash canceled. *Ferra/Torr are one of two characters that have more than one brutality for a variation that is not a secret unlike the other fighters who only have one. The other being Kano in his Commando variation. *Ferra/Torr and Kung Lao are the only characters that can combo off of their uppercuts without the requirement of additional juggling. **Kung Lao can only do this if his hat is not on his head. *Additionally, Torr has the longest activating uppercut attack in the game. **Torr's uppercut is also the only uppercut safe on block. *When Torr stands up straight during Test Your Luck, he is about the same height as Goro. *Much like Bi-Han as Noob Saibot in Mortal Kombat (2011), Ferra/Torr are the only characters in MKX to have two fighters attack the opponent during an X-Ray. *The pre-battle dialog between Ferra/Torr and Goro, shows Goro giving slight respect to Torr due to his hulking size and strength. *Ferra can never be harmed during gameplay. The only time this ever occurs is during the Story Mode during Kung Jin's chapter where he shoots an arrow at her to save Cassie. *When Ferra is used as a projectile, she is the only non-enhanced special that can destroy all forms of projectiles that are used against Ferra and Torr during gameplay. *Ferra will always return to Torr's back during the fatality sequence, regardless of variation. This is the same for brutalities as well. *Torr can not perform a majority of his specials or combos when Ferra is not on his back while playing the Ruthless or Vicious variations or when playing variation less. *In MK11, Torr's burlap sack mask is a Kollector trade item in the Krypt. *In MK11, during an interaction between Kollector and D'Vorah, D'Vorah claims to have found their bodies, hinting that D'Vorah possibly killed them. It is unknown whether this is canon or not. *Ferra & Torr, alongside the Alien and the Predator are the only Mortal Kombat X characters to not appear in the mobile game at all, making them console-exclusive characters. Errors * With his alternate outfit equipped, the plates on the sides of Torr's belt will completely clip into his thighs during a match. * During their victory screen, if Torr's alternate outfit is selected, the spikes from his mask will clip into Ferra's leg. * During gameplay, Ferra's hands clip into Torr's shoulders. * When Torr falls dead and Ferra falls off his back, his arm will clip into her as she lays on the ground moving. This does not happen in his Lackey variation. * If Torr uses his X-Ray attack right after using an attack that throws Ferra at the opponent, Ferra will immediately teleport back onto Torr's back. * A requirement for his Twisted '''brutality is incorrect, stating that it requires Torr to use '''Deep Stab as the final hit. This is incorrect as the attack is replaced with Little Kutter for that variation. * Despite being taller, when Jason Voorhees performs his Kill for Mother fatality, Torr will incorrectly be shorter than Jason. ** This is also the same for characters that are taller than Jason, such as Goro and the Predator. * Ferra completely vanishes when a fatality is performed on Torr. * If Torr is defeated in a round by Triborg as Cyber Sub-Zero by being frozen with a Drone damage-over-time effect, Ferra will have a frozen, icy appearance after returning to Torr. ** The way to correct it is to use a combo or special that involves/throws Ferra. ** The way this glitch is activated is if Torr loses all his current health to the Drone's damage-over-time effect. * Torr can perform Deep Stabs in the Vicious variation despite it being replaced by Little Kutter. This seems to happen only when he uses the Little Kutter right as Ferra jumps back onto Torr's back or on wakeup. * When Ferra returns to Torr after performing their Boss Toss secret brutality, Ferra defies physics and logic as she returns to Torr, as she will perform half a backflip and teleport back onto Torr's back when returning. Navigation de:Ferra & Torr es:Ferra/Torr pt:Ferra & Torr ru:Ферра и Торр Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters